Heathens PART 1
by EliShaWriter
Summary: UNE PARTIE DEUX SUIVRA PROCHAINEMENT. Inclu Delena. Apparition de Camren à lire entre les lignes. Apparition de Morrilla platonique (ou pas?). Apparition de "SuperLane" dans le déni (enfin pas vraiment SuperLane mais l'intention est là.) Un peu de romance, une bonne dose d'enquête policière et beaucoup de mystère.


**PDV Demi**

Cette enquête ne mène plus nul part. Non pas que je m'avoue vaincue, mais ce tueur est vraiment doué. Qui qu'il -ou elle- soit, il est bon, genre vraiment bon. Comme je n'avais aucune envie de me torturer l'esprit sur ça toute la soirée, j'ai décidé de passer un petit moment au bar avant de rentrer chez moi. Et c'est là que je la repère. Belle, élancée, avec un regard profond et mystérieux qui contraste avec la juvénilité de son visage. Elle m'intrigue. Je n'ai jamais été timide donc je n'hésite pas une seconde à aller lui parler.

 **Elle :** Confiante à ce que je vois.

Elle relève alors un sourcil et un sourire taquin vient étirer ses lèvres. Je crois qu'elle sait exactement pour quoi je suis là mais, comme elle ne m'a pas encore éconduite, j'en déduis que l'idée n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

 **Moi :** Je ne devrais pas ?

 **Elle :** Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle aime faire des mystères. Non pas que ça me dérange. En tout honnêteté, je ne cherche rien de stable alors je me fiche royalement de savoir si elle est fréquentable ou pas. Tant qu'elle ne m'égorge pas au milieu de la nuit, que je projette qu'on passe ensemble, alors tout va bien pour moi.

 **Moi :** Je m'appelle Demi.

 **Elle :** Selena.

 _Le lendemain…_

 **Melissa :** Mauvaise nuit ?

Je relève la tête, croisant alors le regard de ma partenaire, réalisant seulement maintenant que j'étais en train de rêvasser. Mauvaise nuit ? Plutôt le contraire en fait.

 **Moi :** Loin de là.

 **Melissa :** Oh. _(sourire)_ Très courte alors ?

 **Moi :** On va dire ça.

 **Melissa :** Tu vas la revoir ?

 **Moi :** Non.

 **Melissa :** Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je demande encore.

 **Moi :** Où est Morrison ?

 **Melissa :** Dans son bureau. Tu sais comment elle est dès qu'on en retrouve un nouveau.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Deux ans qu'on court après le Slayer et il continue de nous passer sous le nez.

 **Melissa :** De nous narguer tu veux dire.

 **Moi :** Ça aussi.

 _Le soir…_

Je ne m'attendais clairement pas à la revoir. C'est très grand Washington quand même et la probabilité de retomber sur elle par hasard est quasiment microscopique. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de distraction et qu'elle me l'offre.

 **Selena :** Tu comptes en faire une habitude ?

 **Moi :** J'en ferais ce que tu voudras.

 **Selena :** Je n'ai pas le temps pour une relation.

 **Moi :** Tant mieux, moi non plus.

C'est à peu près comme ça que notre petit accord a commencé. Évidemment, on a peaufiné un peu les détails par la suite. Pas de questions privées, pas de jalousie et surtout, **surtout** pas de sentiments. On peut contacter l'autre à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et ne pas s'offusquer si la réponse met trois jours à venir. Au final, Selena m'offre de très belles parenthèses qui me permettent de ne pas péter un plomb au travail. Oui, parce que ce putain de Slayer nous file toujours entre les doigts. Je suis frustrée, terriblement frustrée. Donc, dès que je quitte mon bureau, j'envoie un SMS à Selena, histoire de me détendre. Je vais finir par perdre la tête avec cette histoire. Heureusement, Selena me rejoint très vite à mon appartement et c'est comme si je pouvais enfin à nouveau respirer correctement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me fait cet effet subitement, pourquoi j'ai tellement besoin d'elle, pourquoi sa seule présence parvient à me calmer, pourquoi elle et pas une autre.

 **Selena :** Tu m'as l'air tendu.

 **Moi :** _(hausse les épaules)_ Le boulot, c'est tout.

 **Selena :** Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Pour toute réponse, je viens l'embrasser. Je sais que je n'ai jamais besoin d'élaborer avec elle. D'un côté, elle ne vient toujours que pour une raison donc je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle demande encore. Pour la forme peut-être.

Mais, ce soir est différent. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou quoi ou qui-est-ce… En tout cas, l'habituelle nuit de pur sexe passionné se transforme en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sensuel. Moi qui pensais me vider la tête en appelant Selena, je me retrouve avec encore plus de questions maintenant. Mais c'est comme si elle lisait mes pensées parce qu'elle vient bien vite les interrompre.

 **Selena :** Il faut qu'on arrête ça.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?!

Attends, elle est sérieuse ? Apparemment puisqu'elle se dirige, d'un pas déterminé, vers la porte d'entrée. Comme je déteste ne pas comprendre, je me lance à sa poursuite et l'empêche de sortir en la retenant par le bras.

 **Moi :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Selena :** Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. C'est écrit dans ton regard en ce moment.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Selena :** Et j'aimerais te dire que je peux l'ignorer et faire comme si rien n'avait changé mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer.

 **Moi :** Selena…

 **Selena :** Je t'aime Demi, vraiment. Et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais dit ça à qui que ce soit d'autre que ma mère et ma sœur mais… c'est justement pour ça qu'on ne doit plus se voir.

 **Moi :** Parce qu'on ressent toutes les deux la même chose ?

 **Selena :** Parce que tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

 **Moi :** Ne dis pas ça…

 **Selena :** C'est la vérité. Un jour tu comprendras.

 **Moi :** _(prends son visage entre mes mains)_ Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie…

 **Selena :** _(me repousse)_ Tu finiras par me remercier un jour, crois-moi.

Et comme ça, avec seulement un regard chargé de remords, elle sort de ma vie comme elle y est entrée : subitement. J'étais prête à passer le reste de la nuit à me morfondre sur ma petite personne sauf que je reçois un appel du boulot. Encore un ? Apparemment, le Slayer n'est pas prêt à prendre sa retraite. Comme la distraction tombe parfaitement, je me rends immédiatement à l'adresse qui m'a été donnée. Je retrouve Melissa sur place à discuter avec le légiste.

 **Moi :** Hey, Mel !

 **Melissa :** Demi.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'on a cette fois ?

 **Melissa :** Le corps est juste là. Tué par balle.

 **Moi :** C'est le Slayer ?

 **Melissa :** Il y a un verre de Brandy prêt à la consommation, comme à chaque fois. Tué par balle, le coup était précis mais ce n'est pas la même arme que les autres fois. En plus, notre imitateur a d'abord essayé de tuer sa victime par strangulation avant de se rabattre sur son revolver.

 **Moi :** _(fronce les sourcils)_ Le Slayer n'a jamais eu de problème pour étrangler ses victimes par le passé.

 **Melissa :** Justement, ça plus la balistique différente pour la première fois…

 **Moi :** C'est un imitateur. Génial. Maintenant on en a deux sur les bras.

 **Melissa :** Peut-être que celui-là peut nous mener au vrai Slayer. Il est bien moins doué que lui, on devrait pouvoir l'attraper facilement.

 **Moi :** Espérons. Est-ce qu'on a un semblant de mobile ?

 **Melissa :** Règlement de compte, comme toujours.

 **Moi :** Quelqu'un a prévenu Morrison ?

 **Melissa :** La voilà.

Je me tourne vers la direction qu'elle indique et y vois en effet notre supérieure. Génial, avec le peu d'infos qu'on a, on est encore parties pour une nuit sans sommeil. Je ferais bien de mettre la main sur du café rapidement moi. Au moins, comme ça, je ne penserais plus à Selena.

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard…_

Depuis le temps que je travaille au FBI, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le bureau du procureur. Heureusement, je ne suis pas seule. Morrison est là et Melissa aussi. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semble très attirée par notre nouvelle procureur. Enfin… j'ai appris qu'elle était nouvelle avant de venir ici. Et je **suppose** que Melissa est un minimum attirée par elle puisqu'elle la dévore littéralement du regard. Note mentale : la taquiner à ce sujet à la première occasion.

 **Morrison :** … et on a posté des patrouilles autour de chacune de leurs planques connues. Si c'est vraiment l'un d'entre eux nous le saurons.

 **Procureur :** Je vais avoir besoin de résultats concrets rapidement. Comprenez bien que cette affaire a déjà trop traîné.

 **Morrison :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous sur ce point Mlle Dewan. Croyez-moi, je veux voir la fin de cette enquête autant, si ce n'est plus, que vous.

 **Procureur :** Alors faites le nécessaire.

C'est donc après l'appel d'une de ces patrouilles qu'on a enfin pu se déployer, espérant qu'il s'agisse vraiment du Slayer et que cette histoire se termine enfin. On arrive près d'une usine désaffectée, la planque parfaite pour commettre un meurtre en gros. Je sens l'adrénaline courir mes veines, me faisant trépigner d'impatience. Je veux mettre fin à cette chasse à l'Homme, je veux mettre le Slayer derrière les barreaux une fois pour toute. Ensuite seulement, je pourrais me concentrer sur son imitateur.

 **Moi :** On se déploie et on le prend de toutes parts. Melissa tu viens avec moi, on passe par la grande porte.

 **Melissa :** Je te suis.

On entre alors dans le bâtiment où l'obscurité la plus totale règne. L'endroit me paraît calme, trop calme même. Mais, après quelques minutes d'inspection, on trouve enfin un corps. La victime. Son sang est encore chaud donc le Slayer ne doit pas être loin. Et justement, comme un signe du destin, du bruit se fait entendre derrière moi. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant et je cours dans cette direction. Mes yeux s'étant enfin habituer à l'éclairage minimaliste, j'aperçois la silhouette de ma cible. J'accélère mais je me vois bientôt contrainte de m'arrêter net : on est dans un cul de sac. J'empoigne donc mon arme de service et je la pointe dans le dos du Slayer tout en m'approchant lentement. Je note également qu'il est vachement plus petit que ce que je ne pensais… et qu'il a lui aussi un revolver en main !

 **Moi :** Lâchez votre arme immédiatement !

Je m'attendais à un sursaut d'ego. Je pensais qu'il allait se retourner et me fusiller à bout portant mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produit. Il m'écoute, jette son arme à terre et pousse même le vice jusqu'à la faire glisser vers moi. Il se rend ? Comme ça, sans se battre ou essayer de s'échapper ? Au final, c'est peut-être ça qu'il veut. Je m'en fiche au fond, tout ce que je veux c'est l'arrêter.

 **Moi :** Face au mur, les mains derrière la tête. Et ne tentez rien d'extravagant, le bâtiment est cerné.

Il m'obéit, toujours sans un mot ni un geste de rébellion. Je me place alors derrière lui (il est vraiment très petit je ne le dirais jamais assez) et je lui passe les menottes sans ménagement.

 **Moi :** Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pour être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera fourni gratuitement. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition. Entendu ?

 **Lui :** Oui.

Là par contre, je suis plus que surprise. Le Slayer est une femme ? Comment quelqu'un de cette taille et de cette carrure a pu commettre autant de meurtres aussi propres ? Curieuse, je retourne notre suspect pour avoir un aperçu de son visage. Et là, malgré la pénombre environnante, je reconnais les traits de ce visage. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce visage. J'ai aimé ce visage, passionnément.

 **Moi :** Selena ?

 _Salle d'interrogatoire…_

Je la regarde à travers la vitre. Elle n'a pas bougé, pas prononcé un seul mot. Moi-même je me refuse à prendre part à l'interrogatoire. Je suis impliquée personnellement maintenant et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça. Elle était là, pendant tout ce temps. Pendant des semaines je tenais dans mes bras le tueur en série que je cherchais avec tant d'ardeur. Ai-je été stupide ? Aveuglée par l'amour ? Non en fait, rien de tout ça. Maintenant que j'y repense, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de quoi que ce soit avec Selena. Tout juste si je savais qu'elle a une sœur et qu'elles sont toutes les deux très proches de leur mère. Je ne pouvais pas savoir mais je pourrais. Il me suffirait de passer dans la pièce d'à côté, rejoindre Melissa et Morrison.

Quand elles quittent toutes les deux la salle d'interrogatoire pour revenir de l'autre côté du miroir, j'y vois une occasion.

 **Moi :** Je peux aller lui parler ?

 **Morrison :** Ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à tirer quoi que ce soit d'elle. Elle refuse de parler, refuse un avocat, refuse un compromis… Rien, une tombe. _(soupire)_ Va la voir si tu veux, je vais me prendre un café en attendant.

Je prends alors le dossier complet de tout ce qu'on a réuni sur le Slayer… Selena… et je vais faire mon boulot : interroger le suspect. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, elle ne se tourne même pas vers moi. Elle ne semble noter ma présence que quand je prends place en face d'elle. Son regard croise alors le mien et j'aimerais me tromper, j'aimerais ne pas voir une étincelle d'amour au fond de ces prunelles chocolat.

 **Selena :** Demi…

Je l'ignore, me contente d'ouvrir le dossier et d'en sortir certains clichés de scène de crimes les plus récentes. Je jette les photos vers Selena, l'intimant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle semble comprendre le message puisqu'elle le fait.

 **Moi :** C'était toi.

 **Selena :** Oui.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi ?

 **Selena :** C'est mon job.

 **Moi :** Ton job ? Parce que tu crois que c'est normal de se lever chaque matin pour commettre un petit meurtre aussi facilement que d'autres prennent le métro ?

 **Selena :** Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était normal, j'ai juste dit que c'était mon boulot.

 **Moi :** Tu m'as menti.

 **Selena :** Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si j'étais une tueuse à gage.

 **Moi :** Mensonge par omission alors, c'est la même chose.

 **Selena :** Admettons.

 **Moi :** Pour qui travailles-tu ?

 **Selena :** Pour qui aura besoin de mes services.

 **Moi :** Tu essayes de couvrir qui exactement ?

 **Selena :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je cherche à couvrir quelqu'un ?

 **Moi :** Une intuition.

 **Selena :** _(s'approche un peu de moi)_ Tu cherchais le Slayer ? Eh bien me voilà. Mission accomplie, repos soldat.

 **Moi :** Tu m'as menti.

 **Selena :** _(soupire)_ Je croyais qu'on s'était mises d'accord pour dire que c'était un mensonge par omission.

 **Moi :** Tu disais m'aimer.

 **Selena :** Je n'ai jamais menti sur ça. Je t'aime Demi, vraiment.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de reprendre les photos pour les remettre dans le dossier. Je sens le regard de Selena sur moi, attendant une réponse qui ne viendra pas. Je me lève et m'apprête à quitter la pièce quand elle reprend la parole.

 **Selena :** C'est la vérité Demi !

 **Moi :** _(me retourne)_ Les psychopathes sont incapable d'aimer Selena.

Cette fois, je sors vraiment et je retourne dans la pièce derrière le miroir. J'y retrouve Melissa qui n'a toujours pas bougé, posant sur moi un regard ébahit. Bon, au moins Morrison n'est pas encore de retour.

 **Melissa :** C'est elle la fille du bar ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Melissa :** Demi…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. On a eu ses aveux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Alors que je dis ça, je me tourne une dernière fois vers la femme qui m'a obsédé plus que je ne le croyais… et je vois les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Est-elle sincère ou ce n'est encore qu'une machination pour m'attendrir ?

 **PDV Selena**

Je suis restée assise là pendant des heures. Les deux fliquettes blondes du début sont revenus après Demi, pensant sûrement que j'allais me confier maintenant que j'avais enfin parler. Sauf que je me replonge dans un mutisme impénétrable. Je ne parlerais qu'à Demi, point à la ligne. Et justement, la voilà qui revient prendre place en face de moi.

 **Demi :** Pourquoi tu ne leurs réponds pas ?

 **Moi :** J'ai le droit de garder le silence.

 **Demi :** C'est vrai. _(me tends une photo)_ Est-ce que c'était toi ?

Je ne regarde que brièvement le cliché. Quand je tue, sur le moment je ne ressens rien. Je fais ça vite et bien et je n'y pense plus. Je n'ai jamais repensé à un meurtre, je n'ai jamais revu de photos non plus. L'horreur de l'acte me frappe pour la première fois depuis 2 ans alors je détourne rapidement le regard.

 **Demi :** Ne joue pas aux filles fragiles avec moi, je sais de quoi tu es capable. Est-ce que c'était toi, oui ou non ?

 **Moi :** Oui. Et avant que tu ne demandes, toutes les photos que tes collègues m'ont montré… c'était moi.

 **Demi :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Ce n'était que des pourritures, tous. Des caïds de bas quartiers qui auraient de toute façon atterrit ici. Je t'ai économisé du travail.

 **Demi :** Tu n'as aucun droit de décider qui doit mourir ou qui doit vivre.

 **Moi :** Parce que le juge devant lequel tu vas m'envoyer le peut, lui ?

 **Demi :** Ta famille le sait ?

 **Moi :** Non. Elles ne savent rien.

 **Demi :** Pour qui travailles-tu ?

 **Moi :** Pour qui aura besoin de mes services.

 **Demi :** Je veux des noms.

 **Moi :** Secret professionnel, désolée.

 _Flashback_

 **Lana :** Tu l'as eu ?

 **Moi :** Facile et sans bavure.

 **Lana :** Bien, ne prends pas de retard alors, il t'en reste encore.

 **Moi :** Je ne peux pas les abattre l'un après l'autre ! J'ai déjà le FBI aux trousses, au moindre faux-pas ils m'auront !

 **Lana :** Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu videras cette liste des prénoms qui y figurent. L'un après l'autre ils mourront, comme prévu.

 **Moi :** Je ferais de mon mieux maman, promis.

 _Flashback_

 **Demi :** Qui cherches-tu à protéger ?

 **Moi :** Personne.

 **Demi :** Tu as un complice ?

 **Moi :** Je n'ai besoin de personne. C'est peut-être dur à concevoir en tant que profiler, mais une femme est tout à fait capable d'abattre un homme. Je l'ai fait.

 **Demi :** Tu as un imitateur.

 **Moi :** Imitateur ?

 **Demi :** Quelqu'un qui te copie. Il tue, tout comme toi. Il laisse un verre de Brandy prêt à boire, tout comme toi. Sauf que son revolver est récent alors que le tien est vieux d'une cinquantaine d'années. Qui pourrait vouloir te copier ?

 **Moi :** Le premier taré venu.

 _Flashback_

 **Moi :** _(crie)_ Camila !

 **Camila :** _(arrive)_ Quoi ?

 **Moi :** Je croyais avoir été claire.

 **Camila :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Moi :** J'ai voulu m'occuper du prochain nom sur la liste mais en arrivant le travail avait déjà été fait. Tu as de la chance que je sois passée derrière toi avant que la police n'arrive, j'ai réussi à maquiller la scène. Ils croiront que c'est moi.

 **Camila :** _(gênée)_ Je voulais juste vous aider, maman et toi.

 **Moi :** Je t'avais dit de rester en dehors de ça !

 **Camila :** Et pourquoi **je** devrais rester à me cacher derrière vous ?

 **Moi :** Pour que tu aies une vie normale ! Pour que tu n'aies pas constamment à regarder par-dessus ton épaule pour être sûre de ne pas être descendue en traître ! _(la force à me regarder)_ Tu as une chance, une seule de pouvoir t'échapper de ce merdier familiale. Je vous ai déjà dit, à Lauren et à toi, de rester en-dehors des histoires de la _familia_.

 **Camila :** On est nées dedans, on n'a pas le choix.

 **Moi :** Justement si, vous l'avez.

 _Flashback_

 **Demi :** Il connaît des détails, des choses que seules la police et toi connaissez.

 **Moi :** C'est peut-être quelqu'un de chez vous alors.

 **Demi :** Est-ce que tu le savais ?

 **Moi :** Quoi donc ?

 **Demi :** Que je suis au FBI.

 **Moi :** Non, pas au début.

 **Demi :** Et ensuite ?

 **Moi :** Je l'ai su déjà avant de mettre un terme à… _(hésite)_

 **Demi :** Cette mascarade ?

 **Moi :** Ce n'était pas une mascarade ! Je t'aime Demi. Ce soir était sensée être le dernier.

 **Demi :** Et ensuite quoi ? Tu serais revenue vers moi et tu aurais fait semblant d'être parfaitement normale ?

 _Flashback_

 **Camila :** J'ai enquêté sur la fille du bar.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ C'était obligé ?

 **Camila :** Tu crois que je vais laisser n'importe qui s'approcher de ma sœur ?

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Ce serait plutôt à elle de me craindre.

 **Camila :** Je crois que tu peux avoir peur d'elle aussi.

 **Moi :** _(fronce les sourcils)_ Comment ça ?

 **Camila :** Elle est du FBI.

 **Moi :** Et donc ?

 **Camila :** Peut-être qu'elle sait exactement qui tu es. Peut-être qu'elle tente de te séduire pour que tu baisses ta garde et là elle n'aura plus qu'à se pencher pour t'attraper.

 **Moi :** Ou peut-être qu'elle ne sait rien du tout et que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

 **Camila :** Est-ce qu'elle vaut la peine de prendre le risque ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 _Flashback_

 **Moi :** Je sais qu'on était dans une impasse.

 **Demi :** On y est toujours. _(se lève)_ Parce que je n'oublierai jamais le nombre de personne que tu as tué.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

 **Demi :** Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

 **Moi :** Je suis née dedans, je n'avais pas le choix.

 **Demi :** On a toujours le choix.

Et, comme elle en a apparemment pris l'habitude, elle sort de la pièce sans un regard de plus pour moi. Je suis donc à nouveau seule. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas me faire prendre un jour mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais protéger Camila, quitte à finir ma vie derrière les barreaux. Elle n'a prit qu'une seule mauvaise décision, ce serait injuste qu'elle paye pour une erreur de parcours.

 _Flashback_

 **Moi :** Lauren !

 **Lauren :** _(se retourne)_ Quoi ?

 **Moi :** Tu as vu Camila ?

 **Lauren :** Elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec toi.

 **Moi :** Je suis là, non ?

 **Lauren :** Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être.

 **Moi :** Moi j'en ai une. Viens avec moi.

 **Lauren :** Où ça ?

 **Moi :** On va la chercher puis vous partirez, toutes les deux.

 **Lauren :** Où ?

 **Moi :** Retournez à Tulum et ne revenez jamais.

 **Lauren :** Mais… et toi ?

 **Moi :** Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'échapper, plus maintenant.

 **Lauren :** Elle n'acceptera pas.

 **Moi :** C'est pour ça qu'elle n'en saura rien. Je te confie ma sœur Lauren, alors prends soin d'elle.

 **Lauren :** Je le ferais.

On arrive enfin à destination. Là où j'étais sensée avoir rendez-vous avec ma prochaine cible. Je me doute bien que Camila à voulu prendre ma place. Depuis ses 18 ans, elle veut se prouver aux yeux de notre mère. Sauf qu'elle ferait mieux de lui prouver qu'elle peut faire mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Parce qu'elle le peut. Camila est très intelligente, plus que moi. Je veux l'empêcher de faire une autre bêtise alors je me précipite à l'intérieur. Je la trouve presque tout de suite, dos à moi avec en face d'elle ma cible du jour. Sans hésiter, je l'abats avant que Camila ne le fasse. Elle se tourne immédiatement vers moi après le coup de feu.

 **Camila :** Selena ! Lauren ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

 **Lauren :** On est venues te chercher.

 **Moi :** Il faut que vous partiez, toutes les deux.

 **Camila :** Et toi ?

 **Moi :** Je ne serais pas loin derrière.

 **Camila :** Je ne pars pas sans toi.

 **Moi :** Mila, les flics étaient planqués devant la maison, ils nous ont sûrement suivi. Il faut que tu partes maintenant !

 **Camila :** Tu ne vas certainement pas rester ici s'ils arrivent !

 **Moi :** Lauren, emmène-la.

 **Camila :** Non !

 **Lauren :** Écoute-la, s'il te plaît.

 **Camila :** Selena…

 **Moi :** Je ne serais pas loin derrière, je vous rejoins à la maison.

 **Camila :** Non !

 **Lauren :** Camz, viens.

 **Camila :** Selena, je t'en supplie…

 **Moi :** On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Une fois que je suis certaine que Lauren a bien emmené Camila, je reste sur place. Ils sont déjà là, je les entends. C'est terminé pour moi. Gameover.

 _Flashback_


End file.
